


Likewise, I need This Job!

by Normalaya12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Bad Puns, Bad Puns Jokes ahead, Daily Life atmosphere, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grillbaes Harem, Grillby Harem, Named Reader, No Smut, Original Female Character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, many fluff, not that much angst maybe, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normalaya12/pseuds/Normalaya12
Summary: Freya was doing just fine with her life. Her mother, given the title of the "Savior" by the monster King as a form of respect for her sacrifice of protecting one of her monster friends from a killing spree, that happens several years ago has to leave her. But she was doing alright.Now she is in her last year of high school, her long-gone father has been taking care of her financially since that incident, and she lives alone in an apartment. But one day, her father decided to cut all the financial support he's been giving her for the past years for unknown reasons.Fuku, her dear fire monster friend offered her to live with her family in their personal apartment! And not just that, her uncle even let her to work part-time on his dine so she can have a stable income while waiting for graduation. She indeed wanted to go to college after all.But what she didn't know is, that she will live in a different building than Fuku's main family. It's the other one, where her Boss and his brothers are living in!?Welp, she'll be alright. Probably.-***see open notes for news***
Relationships: Fuku Fire/Skateboard Girl (Undertale), Grillby & Fuku Fire (Undertale), Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, OC/Grillby (Undertale), Reader & Frisk (Undertale), Reader/Grillby (Undertale), Toriel & Asgore (Undertale) - Relationship, Undyne/Alphys (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chap 1 - Interview(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fires of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449952) by [Designated_Traitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designated_Traitor/pseuds/Designated_Traitor). 
  * Inspired by [Only Fire and One Human Live Here Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720606) by [R_J_Hatchet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_J_Hatchet/pseuds/R_J_Hatchet). 



> **UPDATES 01/01/21**
> 
> This fic officially will be taken down, I have no intention to continue the current chaps for some reasons.  
> And I decided to do something about this story, please see the lastest chapter for info.
> 
> No, this is not a clickbait, I assure you.

As someone who has been patient and never gave up, you never had that much trouble living by yourself. For times, it's not rare for your mind to wander on imaginations how you will grow old with a cat on your lap purring quietly as you patting the head of that cat in bliss, while watching your grandchild running around playing with their dogs. Your husband is sitting close beside while side-hugging you around your shoulder as you rest your head on his shoulder.

Yes, your goal in life is only to be happy until your hair turns all white in peace, with a normal family and maybe some really nice friends along the way that you can talk with all day exchanging stories and idle chat, either from humans or the mythical and magical race everyone believed to be, well, just a myth. Monsters.

The beeping noise from your digital clock besides you resound, as you snap out from your late-night daydreaming. You take a brief look at the number on the screen of the clock, it says 3.00 AM, oh crap. You haven't gotten any sleep at all tonight! And you need to prepare for school in 4 hours, it seems like you got a bit too absorbed in your study again like usual. Guess the classic ol' glass of caffeine for this morning breakfast will be executed to keep you awake for the rest of the day.

Hopefully, you won't get too tired from today's daily exams, Mrs. Garrett questions tend to be tedious as much as you hate to admit it.

You pull back the chair with your feet from the table and stretching out your hands in the air, make popping and cracking sound coming from your backbones echoed in the room, as you sighed in bliss and take off your glasses, massaging a bit your nose bridge to lessen the strains you felt on your eyes nerves.

Your attention pulled suddenly at the classic ringing from your phone on the bed. You get off from the chair and check the phone to find a notification popping up on the screen saver of voicemail from... your father? Huh, it's unusual for him to give voicemail, usually he will call directly or just message you to inform you of your monthly income as per se.

But why does the sudden change give you a bad vibe? You wished it's not something bad... you then opened the voicemail and listened carefully to his voice.

As expected it was just his usual talk of income information, but the total was enough for until you graduate in 4 months again? You frowned hard at this, what is wrong with him suddenly? The rest of the messages were just like what he would say in his usual message, so you got nothing to worry about until it reached the end. His last words are what shocked and froze you on the spot, made you slip the phone to fall and hit the floor with a loud thud, resulting from the impact.

You statued for some times before finally snap out and your eyes trailing down as you stare widen at the phone on the floor, your hands reach down the phone in haste and trying to open the voicemail again, you listen once more at the message, twice, thrice, and even some more after that, just to make sure what you heard is right. But it was still the same. You didn't mishear it.

Confusion filled your eyes as you then opted to open the contact number and start calling your father. The automatic voice of voice message greeted your ears and you turned it off, then trying to call off him again. The results are still the same even after you tried for at least 8 times or more of calling him. But he didn't pick up.

_What's going on?_

You pull away from the phone from your ear and dumbfounded, staring at the floor motionless.

"... why? W-what did he mean by "I can't take care of you anymore after you graduate, so please take care of yourself after my last help this year"? Did he just declare that he will... abandon me?" Your voice shook bewilderment and fear filled your mind.

How long has it been since you've been living by yourself now? About 3 years if you remembered it right. Well, it has been 3 years since that "incident" happened...

It all started after your mother died one day in an unfortunate "incident" while protecting her monster friend years ago from some monster racist serial murderer, she was entitled as the "Saviour" by the ex-King of monster, Asgore, the former ruler of the monster kingdom. It was an honor to be called as such by the magical race who emerged to surface 7 years ago after a sole human child freed them from the magical barrier that confided them in Underground. The world was shaken by the news of another kind of sentient living being beside the human, but fortunately, all of that ruckus has been settled thanks to the little human ambassador who saved the monster race itself.

Though, there's still some trouble raising here and there, such as the haters and racist of the monster kind.

Asgore offered to help you shelter at his ex-wife household, Mrs. Toriel until your relatives come to pick you up, but after you said you don't have any other family other than your late mother, Mrs. Toriel offered to take care of your well-being fully.

You didn't turn down the offer immediately, afraid it would hurt the gentle monster's soul, and instead, you said you would think over her offer. But the next day after your mother's funeral, you got contacted by your Father for the first time and met you in your apartment you lived at with your mother before.

He's a stranger to you at the time, never seen your own blood father since the birth, of course, would bring you to wonder and anger at the same time, why would he show up after all this time?

And childishly also carelessly you throw tantrums at him, kicking, punching, anything you could do to show how much rage you had towards him. But he didn't deny or dodge any of your attacks, instead, he let you beat him off as much as you wanted, until to the point where you out of breath and energy, and knelt in tears on the floor, ducking down your head in quiet sobs at the end.

He, the strange man who claimed to be your biological father, saw your weakened state and since you had calmed down, he braced himself to lean down and hugged you tight for the first time. The sensation of his embrace was warm, so similar to how your mother will embrace you, just only this time from a father figure. You guess, he indeed was your father. If the twirling feeling you felt inside your chest is anything to go by.

While hugging you, he starts to speak in a hushed tone, repeating the same word of apology over and over again to your ears in a remorseful voice. Saying sorry for going all this time, sorry for coming too late, sorry for never meeting you in person after all this time, and much more. This makes your heart touch as your sobbing and crying just escalated into hysterical. You two stayed at that position for some time as you cried on his shoulders.

After the touching moment with him and you calmed down, you sit down on the couch in the living room and talk with him next, as he then explains to you what his intention was meeting with you at that time.

He wanted to fulfill his promise to your mother by taking care of you if anything happened to her and you were all alone, a friend of him informed him of what's going on with you and your mother, that's why he's here now. He then offers to take care of your well-being by renting you a more decent apartment, paying your school's fees and giving you a monthly income for daily necessities such as food, clothes and pocket money with his personal debit card he will give you later. But unfortunately, he can't take care of you directly thanks to his job that always makes him have to move out from one country to another, so he won't take you with him. And also because he already had another family in another place, with another wife and children that were much younger than you as he explains.

You were still 14 at the time but thankfully your mind has matured enough and this information has been taken well by your brain, and you understand his situation. You agreed to his conditions and then started living your lives just like usual, except with no one to take care of you now. That was the first and last time you ever met with him. Next, he just contacts you by message, calls, or sends one of his friends to give you information on what he needs to relay if you can't be contacted by phone. Also, Mrs. Toriel has been helping you from time to time with little Frisk accompanied her, along with some of your fellow neighbors in this apartment, mostly monsters and they were really nice to you.

Now back to the topic at present, the said 'Father' who saved you 3 years ago from your fatal problem of life, today he just gave you big news with voice mail, declared that he won't give any more income, or rather, any more support after you graduate for your entire life!

So, finally... the time has come. Time for you to actually rely only on yourself. No more backing up or seeking any sympathy out of others. Just you and only yourself.

You know this moment will come sooner or later, but to suddenly get the bomb out of nowhere and in the middle of the night on top of it, you weren't sure how to react to this. Of course, you were sad, but... you don't know how you actually felt about that man.

But that warm embrace he gives to you is unmistakably something only parents would have, and he already supported you for all this time so you weren't doubting his credit as your legal guardian.

"Still... now, what should I do? I have nowhere to go other than Mrs. Toriel for a while after graduation if nothing changes, and it would feel wrong if I stay too long with her. Mom always said that "I need to be dependent, not relying on others or I will be crushed in the end". Also, he only rented this apartment for one month again, so my time is due at the end of this month..." you glanced to the side, "oh dear stars, how true that statement was for my situation, Mother. Hahaha..." you laugh dryly as you throw yourself to the bed and slump to the mattress, gaze on the ceiling.

"I guess I don't have any choice other than to seek a part-time job. Though the job that will earn me a good income need some legal identification, and even though I'm already assigned myself for it several months ago, my civilization license will only be legalized at the end of this year, I won't make it in time if I had to wait for that... ugh, what to do? What to do...?" You groaned inside, lamenting more.

Then you sit up and shuffle your hair while half-yelled to yourself, "Agh, I can't think of anything...!" And you huffed loudly. Then spliced to sighs deeply.

"Oh well, nothing good comes from overthinking, let's prepare some coffee and breakfast first, maybe I'll get some ideas later..." Say that plan out loud, you stand up, get out of your room and enter the kitchen, start to turn on the coffee maker, and put on the 3 slices of bread on the toaster after adjusting the timer. You check the clock on the wall, it looks like 2 and half an hour has passed without you realizing them because of today's shock news. It's 5:30 AM now. Haha, you bet this news will more than keep you awake for one night, one week would be the least. And that's not good news at all for you.

You prepared yourself a simple menu of sausage and toast, also an egg for topping, you placed them on one single white ceramic plate and brought them along with a glass of bland-mildly-sweet coffee. You sit down on the couch and put down your breakfast on the table as you turn on the TV in front of you, watching some morning news about monsters and human political affairs altogether.

"Huh, it seems like monsters aren't that different with humans when coming to political affairs,'" You randomly commented as you chewed more on your second toast, "I really won't aim to be a politician when picking my courses in college. It seems too much of trouble, plus I will make a mess instead of fixing the country if I am forced to be one." You snicker sarcastically to yourself and finish your breakfast soon, gulp the last drop of your coffee, then turn off the TV and wash the dishes on the wash bin, then put them back neatly on the tray.

As you go back to your room after taking a brief shower, you put on the clothes you had chosen earlier, a plain light brown shirt with oversize dark pastel brown hoodie, a long dark gray cargo pants and a pair of plain short black socks. Putting on your maroon newsboy cap you snatch the bag you already prepared last night from the hanger on the back door, and go to the entrance of your apartment then take out your yellow sneakers from the rack, and put it on instantly with haste.

As you lock the door of your apartment, you opted to take the stairs instead of the lift even though it was the 6th floor of the apartment building. For a little morning exercise, as your mother always said when she told you to take stairs instead of lifts in the mall. Now that you remembered that, is there anyone who still says that kind of stuff? Your mother is really one-of-a-kind after all, haha...

_'... gosh, I really miss her...'_ you wiped off the tears in the corner of your eyes that threatened to trail down your cheek. Nuh-uh, you're not gonna cry this early in the morning! You planted that thought in your heart as you descended to the ground floor finally, and waited for the bus at the bus stop not far from your apartment building.

_~~time skip to school~~_

"Oh dear starlight, your eyes look like a ghoul from that movie I watched last night, what's wrong with you, Freya?" A feminine voice a bit mixed with crackling fire coming from a light green fire monster, approaching you fast after putting down her bag on her seat in the class, her purple monster friend who wears a red basketball cap backward following behind.

That's the first greeting you get when your favorite 2 monster classmates get to class and see you face-planted to the table with folded hands covering as soon as you get to your seat. You can't help it, you just felt tired from overthinking your dilemma this morning. The foul mood you give off is pretty blatant for these 2 monsters of your friend to not go unnoticed.

You look up lazily and greet her back in a laid-back voice, "morning Fuku, morning Asha..." then go back burying your face in your arms again.

"Good morning for ya too, sleepyhead. Betcha just staying up from over-studyin' like a nerd again, eh?" Asha greets back with a grin and poking your head obviously to annoy you, as you groan audibly and look up again from your folded hand in a deadpan face.

"Don't you already have a schedule to maintain those messed up routines you always did for the past 2 and a half years now? Why did you still end up staying all night like this?" Fuku placed her hand on your forehead just to make sure, the sensation of the pure warmness from a monster fire is cozily warmed your head as you leaned more to enjoy her touch, but it lasted only for a brief moment as she then fast pull away from her hand and sighs in relief, no fever was detected on your body temperature, fortunately. You pout playfully in disappointment and Asha flicked your forehead teasingly. You rubbed your forehead and the gruntles you give her next just make her grin widen while Fuku smiles adoringly at you two.

"I can't help iiit, okaay? I did make a schedule for my study tiime, but every time I reached the end of the time limit, I just got this urge to take extra minutes for some subjects. Like, there's no hurt for taking some precaution preparation, riiight?" Fuku looks at you keenly with her pretty pinpricks in suspicion as you feel the knot of nervousness twirling inside your stomach. Should you tell your 2 best friends about your situation? Maybe it's better not to. You weren't sure as to how this would turn out...

You look away to avoid your 2 friends' gaze, "And well... it turned out into hours before I realized and... yeah." You laugh nervously but cut short as Asha smacks your head lightly in annoyment.

"Aw! What does that for?!" You protest and Asha just scoffs, " _Seriously_ , dude? Don't ya tryin’na lie your way out from us here. Ya think we didn't notice that blatant troubled face of yours, huh?"

Your eyes widened at this and got more surprised when Fuku next said, "Asha's right. Your brows have frowned longer than usual, are you really okay, Frey? You don't look too good this morning."

You sit up, straighten your back and slump your shoulders as you sigh in defeat, look up to see them alternately. Your worries of this possibility have finally come up, monsters are always sensitive to emotions and change of heart of someone, especially a human. The said soul that was told everyone as a culmination of their lives had this typical rhythm that will give off a certain beat of emotion. You weren't sure how that works, and just accept the theory as it is with the end result of 'by magic involvement'.

"Okay-okay, actually... I think I might have a problem... and it's something that might change my whole life as a matter of... possibility?" you are trying very hard to not make it too obvious on how dire the situation's for you right now, but that just makes Fuku frowned in doubt and Asha twitching her brows in peeves. Then both of them pinch each of your cheeks with their one hand, taking you by surprise.

"... whah ahre yhou two dhoingh? (What are you two doing?)"

"Stop acting so vague now, Freya. It's not the time for one of your wordplay." Fuku pinches harder, but not enough for it to be hurt.

"Yeah, ya're really ticking me off right 'ere. Better spill the beans or do ya want to be pinched until the bells rang?" Asha pinched twice more than Fuku, making it actually start to feel hurt and you groan while trying to pull their hands away, but ended up futile.

"Ohhkhay, ohkhay! Ah ghah huhv! Lheh meh ghowh hwease... (Okay, okay! I gave up! Let me go please...)" At this, the 2 of them smirked in content and finally let go of your pinched cheeks, left it red on marks. You rub the area they pinched to ease the pain (while pouting playfully).

"Uggh, I swear your 2 pinching skills are just getting worse. Also, it's nothing that much of a big deal, okay? Oh, wait, I think it's a pretty big deal- uhh anyway, remember my father who's been taking care of me since my late mother passed away 3 years ago?" Both of your friends nodded after pulling away some empty chairs from across your table to sit down, "yes, she... the 'Saviour' died because of protecting her monster friend from a racist murderer at the street one night..." Fuku says in cautious choosing her words, obviously not wanting to make you upset about it. The thought makes you smile in gladness and nods to reassure her.

"Yes, that's right. What I've been thinking since this early morning is related to my Father. Today at 3 in the morning, I got a voicemail from his number. It was unusual for him since he always either called me personally or just texted me to inform me of my daily income. So I got suspicious, then after I heard what he said on the voicemail..." you trailed off as feelings of worry spiraling inside your gut, made your face ducked down and you gritted your teeth in silence.

Fuku and Asha could see your worried face as clear as the day. They've been friends with you for more than 2 years in this school, yet you rarely show this kind of emotion towards them. It must be something horrible if it is enough to make the toughest human girl they ever know grieves like this.

Fuku reached out and placed her hand on your clenched fists, trying to reassure her.

"Hey, we're here for you. If you want, we'll hear you out on whatever that has been troubling you. Don't you believe in us?" You glanced over to the green fire monster and looked her in the eyes. Asha didn't say anything but her hand on your shoulder is more than enough for clarifying her intention of cheering you up. This brings back your smile as you let out another sigh but much more in relief this time.

"Thank you, girls. But actually, I want to talk about this at lunch if I may. It'll take some time to explain and besides, we need to focus for our today daily exams, right?"

"Wha- DAILY EXAMS?!" Asha screams in shock as you deadpanned her, not wavering and Fuku shakes her head while sighing.

"It's Mrs. Garrett's class, you might want to be more prepared for this," Fuku adding.

"Oh sh*t, that's much worse. I totally forgot about that...'' the purple monster girl mumbling to herself as she held her own head in confused expression, then after glanced over to Fuku she leaned closer to her with a mischievous grin and expectant eyes, "Fukuu... You'll help me with this one right? Pleeeaaase~"

"No, Asha. Not this time. You're on your own for real now." Fuku pushed her face away before the fire girl almost blushing with how close she leaned to her face, or it might just be from the firelight playing trick on your eyes because she is a fire monster? Hmm, you smiled inwardly from watching their funny and close interaction. Nah, you know they have had a crush on each other for a long time now. Wonder when they'll be brave enough to confess.

Asha turned her head towards you next, "Then how about ya Fr-"

"Nope for a thousand years ahead. Don't try to do any more than that, and that's a _final_. This is what you get from not preparing anything, Asha." You placed your face on your arms and looked up at her in a blank expression. Hearing your instant answers finally makes Asha stop her attempt at persuading her 2 best friends to help her on this exam. She slumped on her chair and face-planted her head to your table while groaning lowly in despair. Fuku patted her back in a gentle manner with a sympathetic smile as you sighed and pulled out a notebook from your bag, then placed it on Asha's head.

"Here, my notebook. Just skim at least once for the material of last week's subject, you'll be okay if you can answer at least one or two questions." She looks at you in surprise as it fast changes to teary eyes, and she suddenly jumps to hug you in affection, " _Oof_."

"But if you still got remedial, I and Freya will help you, don't worry," Fuku says as you patted her on the back, she leaned closer and joined in the hug, ignoring the eyes of the rest of your classmates in class who actually just smiles or chuckles in adoration from seeing these 3 best pals in class look close as usual.

The school's bells are chiming and you break out of the hug as Asha frantically returns to her seat and reads over the book in haste mode. You wish your 2 best friends good luck from the bottom of your heart for the exam, and the teacher comes in several minutes later.

_~~one exam and 3 classes later~~_

Asha's choked and bursting out her drinks after you turn her head forcefully to the other side by hand beside you and Fuku's direction to avoid her spurts of drink. She takes your hands off her head and turns back to see you sharply,

"WHAT THE HELL?! Are yar pops're crazy or somethin'!? How can he says things like that so easily?!" You shrugged at her question, making the purple girl suddenly grab your shoulders and pushed you back and forth, shaking your body.

You just finished explaining your new situation and the news your father gave you this morning to them, leaving the 2 monsters in agape and shocks in response and this reaction next.

"But did you really don't have any relatives or someone at all? I mean, there must be at least one of them out there, right?" Fuku put down her fork on her lunch box and asked after finally managing to make Asha stop from shaking you any further, as you sober up from the dizziness you shake your head to her, "Unfortunately, no. As much as I want to find them, the fact that my mother was never contacted by anyone is more than enough proof for me of their whereabouts. Besides, I don't want to burden anyone, so I won't ask for their help either way."

Fuku looks at you in a frown, contemplating your expressions. This makes your conscience hit by guilt and avoid her gaze fast, "a-anyway, that's why I decided to seek some part-time job for the time being! I'm already saving up a lot for some time's worth, but it still won't be enough. So at least I need to save up for my daily expenses after graduation, and Mrs. Toriel already said that I could take part in the scholarship for monster-human college in this city, so I can rest assured of the study fee. Though if I failed the test, I still need a financial backup for preparation on living on my own for real this time," your head leaned back on the bench as you chewed more on your bread.

"And my apartment rents due until the end of this month. That apartment was for the elite, so I can't afford them at all even if I spend all of my savings on it."

Fuku tapped her chin while Asha crossed her hands over her chest, both now in thinking mode. You sat between them as you side-glanced at them alternately. Asha then throws her hands upside in defeat and slumped on her seat while leaning to side-hug you on the shoulder,

"Agghh... Sorry pal, I don't think I can help ya on this one. My fams already full on their plate just by havin' me and my siblings, we still "hanging on the rope" as ya would'a said it in those idioms, heh."

You perked up at the proverb, "Don't you mean "walking on a thread" instead?"

"Ah, right, sure. That's what I mean, yeah." She waved you off as you just shrugged.

"Oh, I know!" Fuku's voice raised up suddenly, jumping both you and Asha on your two seats instantly turned your head towards her.

"Why don't you move into my family's apartment? We have bought 2 whole buildings for all of our family, one for our main members and one for some newcomer members such as my uncle's distant siblings that just came to this town 5 years ago. There should be some vacant rooms in the second building we could use if I remember it right... Oh! You can also work part-time at uncle Grillby's establishment! That reminds me, hold on, let me call them for the apartment and the part-time job real quick-" she pulls out her phone and starts dialing someone as she puts the phone on her supposed ear. And just like that you and Asha look at each other in confusion, the purple monster just shrug it off though.

Fuku then starts talking in the background with someone as you opted to ask Asha next since the fire girl was still distracted, "when Fuku says uncle Grillby, is he the owner of that 'Grillby's' and her brothers’ establishment in the center of shopping plaza monster in Hometown?" She just nodded.

"Yea', ya remember that one time we visited the place called "Grillby's" last week ago, ay?" This time you nodded as Asha finished the last food of her lunch box, "That's the one alright." She wrapped back the lunch box and tied it neatly.

You give the 'o' mouth to her in understanding and thrust the straw on your carton box milk then drink it. You still remember visiting this one big bar of Fuku's relatives' business, she wanted to introduce you to him as one of her many family members. Mr. Grillby, the owner and proprietor of "Grillby's", was a Bar and Restaurant which was opened for any range age. But usually, the place was full of monsters in the majority rather than humans. But yeah, the place always seems busy.

"-really uncle?!" Fuku's sudden loud voice pulled back both of you and Asha's attention to the green fire girl as she nodded and said yes several times while explaining some more. She then turned off the call and looked over to you with a bright smile.

"Freya, he said yes! We can visit his bar after school later for an interview!" She grabs both of your hands on her as she starts to sound giddy. You are still trying to process what just happened, and from the lack of response, Fuku tilts her head next in worry.

"Are you not happy with this news, Frey?" You snap out from this,

"Uhm... first of all, what do you mean by, "he said yes" and for what exactly?"

She blinked, "I already told you just now, didn't I? My uncle Grillby said yes for my request of hiring you with a part-time job at his Bar & Restaurant, and we can visit his place after school for an interview?"

You agape at this, "Wait, what? Just like... that? Really?"

"Yes!" Fuku answers in delight as you glanced over to Asha for any other response for this drastic turn of event, but she just grinned and shrugs, patting your shoulders in sympathy.

"Just accept it, bud. Ya know how Fuku is when she is this determined to help someone."

"Yes, I know it very well, but isn't this a bit too sudden-" Fuku stops you abruptly with putting her index finger in front of your mouth, shushing you.

"No buts or ifs, Freya. I want to help and _I will_ help you. Ask yourself this, "did I need this job or not?" Because I know very well you will need it whether you like it or not. If you don't want to, I will call uncle once more to call off the meeting this afternoon we planned." Her eyes look stern and piercing right into your soul as her hands pull up the phone to show you his contact number, meaning she was serious about this. You think over her words and gulp heavily in nervousness.

You need to still your heart, no use with lamenting over what has already happened. This is your reality now, and the chance your best friend just given to you is something you were sure won't ever come by for the second time. You are determined to get through this situation, for the sake of living your lives to the fullest just like what your mother asks you to. No more room for doubt, it's now or never.

You raise your gaze and look Fuku in the eyes, not wavering or doubting anymore.

"If you are okay with it, then let me work at your uncle's Bar, Fuku. I ashamedly need this job in a desperate situation, so yes, please let me accept this offer."

Fuku smiles widen and Asha smirks in delight, their gaze soften upon your determined face. Finally, you show that confidence they always admire you to have, when you tell them your problems, they can't help but feel touched as for it means you believe them enough for sharing such a personal problem to them.

You only had monster acquaintances to lean on since an earlier time, their nature with being helpful with anyone is what makes your mother have so many close and good relations with the magical race, even go as far as to help them twice than what they ever did to her or you.

You are really grateful to have these 2 sweet girls as your best friends. And for the umpteenth time, they once again helped you get through your problem more than what you could ever hope. The 3 of you then hug each other for some time and break off abruptly when the bell chimes in once more.

"Oh shoot, time for class, girls. Let's go back to class before the janitor found us here!" Fuku pulls you and Asha to get up from the bench as she trots over the school's building with you two following behind.

_~~time skip after school~~_

The classic ringing bell and creaking voice of someone entering alarming the residents inside, the orangish-yellow flames monster and his dark purple fireman partner who's been wiping the glass behind the counter glanced over and brightened up from seeing the three girls who entered the place.

"Uncle Grillby, uncle Fellby, we came!" Fuku waving in glee to the said 2 flame monsters who wave back at her. You and Asha follow her and once again you've been enraptured on how charming this establishment is even this is not the first time you saw it. Asha just strolled with ease, as Fuku's dearest childhood friend, she already visited this place countless times before.

The place had a majority of monsters, but several human visitors could be seen here and there. You guessed that it was normal since humans are still acting cautiously around this magical race even after all of these years passed. But you realize one thing, this place had no human employee.

Your attention turned back to the polite flames man in white-black bartender suit behind the counter. Bluntly, you had to comment, he is the literal hottie if you had to be honest. Oh wait, what the hell did you just think?

"Uncle, here's Freyasha, my dear friend that I told you about before on the phone. She also came here with me last week, remember?" Fuku motioning her hands toward you snapped your thinking back to the fireman, you nodded at him when your eyes met with his, and he nodded back as well.

"As I already told you before Freya, he's Mr. Grillby, my uncle, the owner and proprietor of this dine!" Fuku motions to him next.

"Ah, h-hello, Mr. Grillby. It's nice to meet you again on this occasion." You smile warmly to him as you cautiously pull out your hand to him, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too again, Freyasha," he took your hand and shook gently without hesitation in a thin line bright easy smile on her supposed mouth, his glasses dangling on his face, "I heard you want to take a part-time job at my establishment, is that right?" You two broke your handshake as you nodded fast, "Yes, sir. I really need this job, as desperate as that sounds..." you alter your gaze away in shame and laugh weakly.

Grillby looked at you behind that glasses in keen eyes as his hand fixed his glasses position,

"I heard your situation about... your "caretaker" news. But first, how about-" he glanced over to the back door beside the counter, and walked over to it, "we talk things over somewhere more private?"

You nodded with firmness and he turned his head and raised his voice a bit to his siblings on the other side of the counter, "Fell, take over my part for a while, we'll be back in a few minutes."

The purple fire guy placed a glass of vodka to one of the patrons sitting in front of the counter with swift, he waved to him while murmuring "yeah sure, whatev'." And continue to concoct another order. He glanced at you for a brief while when you already turned away from him and raised a brow to himself in curiosity.

Grillby motioned you to follow him next as you nodded and walked towards him behind the door, along with Fuku and Asha tailing behind you. He then asks you to go inside an office of his along with your 2 best friends after he said they could come as well.

As you sit down in front of him who sits straight on his executive office chair while your 2 friends sat at the side room on the sofa, nervous crept up on your neck as Grillby intertwined his fingers and placed her chin over the folded hands. Despite the fact you were in a room inhabited by 2 fire monsters, you can feel the room's temperature decreased drastically. You gulped heavily, he still looked at you with an easy but stern gaze.

But he smiled next, "Relax, dear. I just wanted to confirm the story my dear niece has told me is the truth or not. Well, I only hear a brief of it, but from what I could catch from it, it was that you need a job for support yourself in the economy and had been left with no one to rely on other than your distant father who always supports you financially, and today he said he decided to stop supporting you altogether?" Your attention pulled back to him, your nervous relaxed for a bit but still jitsy with his thick presence.

You gulped to gather the courage and look at him straight in the eyes, "Yes, it's true. All of it was true."

Grillby raised one of his eyebrows(?), something crossed his mind, "mind re-telling me the story in your perspective, Freyasha?"

You nodded and began to explain every detail of it, to make sure it was convincing and believable as the fact. No use with lying here, you'll work with him for a long time anyway if you manage to get this job.

"I see... that's quite a pickle situation you got there." You didn't respond and look elsewhere to avoid his gaze, you don't need to feel any more disappointment than you already did.

"If you don't mind me asking, metaphorically speaking, if I decided to hire you, what makes you think that you'll be capable of working under me in this establishment? Because honestly, I had enough employees working in my restaurant, what change will I bring by hiring you, on a part-time job no less in this business?"

You froze at his question, trying to process any answers out of your mind. Asha facepalmed herself on this while Fuku on the other side looked worried at you and about to speak up but stopped when Grillby glanced at them sharply, making them restrained whatever things they wanted to protest. Obviously the fireman didn't want them to interrupt.

"Well?" He asks once more to make you flinch, as you look at him for a minute. You think hard of the answer and sweats trailing over your temple out of your nervousness. He waits patiently for you to answer, not mentioning anything that indicates for you to hurry up.

But still, you might want to think fast since he is a busy bartender.

_'He wanted me to give him ideas on how I would become a benefit for his business, even if I'll only work as a part-timer here. But I barely know this place and only visited them last week, how the hell am I supposed to know what benefit a mere human could bring for a running and busy monster establishm- wait, a human for monster establishment...?'_ Something hit your mind as a realization came across. Your tip of lips curling into a thin smile for yourself, as you take a little inhale before glancing confidently to Grillby. The fireman noticed this change of behavior as he holds the urge to smirk, this kid seems already figured out what he means, if that sharp gaze you give him indicates anything.

He's still the owner and proprietor of this business, after all, there's no room for indecisive people whether they were a human or a monster.

"Before I answer, can I ask you something first, Mr. Grillby?"

His hand motioning to allow you to continue, "Go ahead."

You gulped once more, "If metaphorically speaking, you decided to hire me in the end, won't I’ll be your first-ever human that working at your establishment?"

Grillby's pinpricks widened behind his glasses, but you still noticed it for a brief before it fast changed to neutral again.

"And what relation does it have with you bringing benefit to this business, if I may know?" He said with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

_'... He didn't deny it, which means... oh sweets. Okay, you can do this Freyasha!'_ Your smirks finally out, as your confidence now has fully conquered your nervousness because he gives you the clarification you need. You straighten your posture and look at him straight in the eyes, with smiles on your face. Fuku and Asha seem more relaxed for being aware of your change in mood, Fuku smiles warmly while Asha smirks at this. They believe you can get through this after all.

"Attraction." You said simply.

Grillby took back for a moment as he blinked once, "Care to explain?" He asks.

You clear your throat for a bit to lessen the nerving feelings in your stomach,

"So, you ask what benefit will I bring to your business if a human like me is employed by you, and it is a part-time job on top of that, right sir?" You paused to wait for him to nod, "what I mean here is, I could be the main attraction not just for the possible human patrons or visitors at your establishment, but also for the monster interest as well. For what I see in every monster-owned store or establishment running in this city, I never saw any of them had a human employee or visited by humans that much, which is understandable since humans were still too nervous for visiting the magical race themselves. We kinda had this social walls between our kind even after all these years we coexisted,"

"Even though this restaurant has been wildly known by the monster race as its friendliness with both monsters and humans, there's no living proof other than several human patrons that come from time to time in this place, and that won't be enough to convince them. And I assure you, by hiring me it'll indicate to many people how true the sad story of the friendliness of "Grillby's" restaurant is with humans and monsters altogether because they even hired a human that worked with ease around them! This news will spread among the other humans like wildfire on the internet,"

"And of course this might be the start of enflourishment for your business in the human side and be considered as a true popular "go-to-list place" of this town for we human usually had when going on a trip to some new place, and this town had many upper hands for being one of the major city of monster kind. And as for the monster themselves, they'll take interest in how this business of yours manages to employ a human that has always been cautious with them but working with one of their best restaurants instead. You'll be flooded with many new patrons in no time." Your smiles widen at this while Grillby still looks with interest at every word you say, his gaze resting on you keenly.

"But in the end, all of this is just theoretically speaking. I can't guarantee you anything, because the worst possibility of the reversed outcome is still out there. Though, as much as I am ashamed to admit this," you look at him seriously, "just how you will need me for that plan, likewise, I need this job! Please let me work part-time at you, Mr. Grillby!" You duck your head in a half-bow towards him, missing the surprised expression of Grillby who didn't expect you to act as such. He silent for a bit more and sighs lightly.

"Alright," Grillby suddenly clasped his hand together, making you raise your head in an instant, "thanks for following on this interview, Miss Freyasha. The uniform you'll be wearing while working here will come in three days, I'm looking forward to working with you starting around that time." He took out his hand towards you again as you looked at it and took it cautiously, but he proceeded to grab your hand and shook them with a smile. You look at him in confusion as he breaks out the handshake.

Fuku already marched towards you and hugged from behind over your shoulders, "isn't it great, Frey? You got the job!" You blinked, trying to process what's just happened, "but still, that was awful, Uncle! How can you ask such a difficult question for my friend? She only got to start out!" Fuku embraced you more in a protective manner while glared playfully to Grillby who chuckled at this.

"Wait, that was an interview?" You look alternately to the fireman and the fire girl, as Asha comes closer shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Ya sure really like to tease people with your atmosphere plays, don'cha, uncle Grillbz?" She eyed the fire guy unamusingly. Grillby looks at her innocently, "What do you mean by that I wonder?"

Asha tching and muttering "sly pants" or the likes while reaching for your back and patting you there, "ya don't need to fret, Freya girl, he just likes to do that sometimes, spare the ol' man some fun, will'cha?"

"Hey, I'm not that old. In human range, I'm only in my mid 20's this year." The fireman atmosphere has gotten warmed, much more to your liking. Asha only shrugged uncaringly,

"Still much older than me, so ya are still an ol' man, uncle Grillbz." Grillby reaching out to her fast and ruffling Asha's head mockingly, gained a groan from the girl with a playful glare as you and Fuku laughed at their interaction.

You silent for a bit that it was noticed by the fire guy immediately, he then stands up and go to the door and motioning for all the girls included you to follow him outside, "I think it's time for me to go back, you three can stay at the restaurant if you want, but my shift hasn't ended yet, so I need to get back to work."

You stand up abruptly in surprise, "Ah, yes! Sorry for taking your time like this, Mr. Grillby. Thanks for accepting my request..." you fiddled with your fingers and ducked down your head shyly, gained a chuckle from him and smiles from your 2 companions beside you.

He then goes outside as all of you girls then nodded coherently and follows him outside the office, and back to the front side of the place.

The 3 of you step outside of the dine, as the dusk is barely able to be seen, most of the sky now conquered by dark and many lights of stars filled the emptiness of the sky.

The 3 of you continued to chat for a bit more while walking towards home, but in the middle of talking you stopped talking and halted your tracks, making your 2 friends stop and eyed you in worry.

"Is there anything wrong, Freya?" Fuku asks. You shook your head and smiled reassuringly towards her, "no, it's nothing important. Just... this doesn't feel real to me. Everything happens so fast that I can't keep track of what situation I'm currently in. But more importantly," you tackled both of them in a group hug.

"Truly, thank you, both of you. I don't know what will happen if I'm doing this myself. You two are the best friends I could ever ask!" You smile so wide in delight as they hug you back, and Asha leaves no room for you to breathe as her hugs are twice as hard.

After the touching moment of hug, you had to part ways when you reached the road to your apartment and waved to the girls across the road. Continue to walk inside your apartment.

_Meanwhile at the "Grillby's"..._

"So, she's the new girl?" The greenish-yellow fire monster leaned to the counter in a curious manner, his sharp eyes hidden behind a pair of spherical glasses glinting from the lights in the rooms. The restaurant has already closed half an hour ago and some fire guys are still cleaning the place.

"She looks really fun! If you haven't decided which field she will be in, let me take care of her in the kitchen, Grill!"

A thud voice of glass hit the table counter, cutting their attention, as the dark purple fire guy smirked at him, "stop daydreaming, Swaps. Obviously she will be working as a waitress at the front field, righ' Grillbz? We really could use an eye-candy like her to lighten up the atmosphere here after all."

"This ain't yar sole of place to rule, Fell. Don't talk so sure about that like ya own the place." Another fiery yellowish fire speaks sarcastically from across the table while nursing his drink and gulp down all of them in one go.

"Ya one to talk, Swift." Fellby retorts.

"Say that once more, assh*le. I dare'cha." And the purple guy gave him the middle finger.

Swapby frantically waving his hands to warn them, "Guys, hey! Stop! There's no time to break out to fight now, or you two will start trashed this place again!"

"Did you two wanted to be banned from this place for a week and missed her first time working here?" At this, they stop the magic engulfed on their hands, about to start a fisticuff that pointed to each other. Grillby sighs in relief as they either scoff or huff and sit down pouting like a child holding their tantrum.

"Why did you all start a fight like you were taking interest with her anyway?" The fire guy exactly looks like Grillby minus the glasses, with a bit of frill on his hand collar spoke up.

The fell fella turned away while Swapby laughs nervously at the question, "Eh, you know Flam, has been the first time for us to take another girl working here other than Fuku on holidays, and she is a human on top of that! Personally, I'm just excited to see her finally start working with us." Swapby says delightedly.

"Aand~ I heard she will live at our apartment building starting next month." The bright yellowish fire guy with a blue hint on the tip of his flames, wearing a fishnet beneath his non-sleeves bartender black coat with a black ribbon on his chest, purring in amusement as the others spewing their drinks in shock or just plainly coughed.

" _WHAT!?_ "

"Where did you hear that?" The one with dark blue flames eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, I just accidentally heard Grillby talking about it on the phone when Fuku called him earlier."

"Heh, yeah sure, _accidentally_." Fellby rolled his eyes.

"Don't you **_dare_ ** plan to do anything funny to her, Strips. She is Fuku's closest friend, and we can't afford to harm her, let alone do anything indecent. Besides, that still has not decided yet whether she will live in our apartment or not." Grillby pointed at him accusingly.

Stripby chuckled at this, "Relax~ I only wanted to say that news, that's all. After all, don't we all want to be friendly with our new subordinates? Right, Ashy?" He wrapped his arm around the grayish-white flame guy on the corner of the counter, that took the guy by surprise, but he nodded in agreement.

"I hope... we can be, friends... with her..." he says meekly as some other of the flame guys nodded and next all of them keep silent for some reason.

"I already decided what she will be doing when first working here," Grillby said suddenly.

"What?" All of them asked in unison as they eyed each other in surprise.

Grillby sighed, "she will take turns on every field that underage and a beginner would capable of for a week, then we'll see which field she is capable of the most and vote. Of course, she can choose personally what field she wanted at the end as well. Will this be enough for now?"

All of them silent for some time in thought, then finally they nodded in agreement and some just shrug uncaringly.

"Good. Now let's finish this up. We still need to rest for the night."

They hurried up the cleaning and finally finished, then locked all the establishment's doors before going to their apartment next block.

  
  


_____

  
  



	2. Chap 2 - First day job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy beauties and handsomies out there!  
> Sorry for the laaateee update whaa! I swear I'm trying to write more!
> 
> ... but my motivation has been lost for several days soo, yeah.
> 
> But nevermind that, enjoy the new chappie!  
> I make it extra long to make up the lost time aha!

On a sunny day such as today, you and your 2 best friends somehow manage to get on the staircase to the roof to have another lunch on school's break. The cafeteria has a crowded way too much for you all liking, so you 3 decided to come here.

You sat down on the staircase while your 2 friends chatting and bantering, you randomly add in some jokes here and there, both of them either choke their food or drinks and laughs annoyedly or plainly glaring hard at you every time you add that bad jokes. Heh, at least they were laughing.

"Hey Fuku, I have a question."

"Hm?" The fire girl tilts her head since her mouth still full of sausage and rice, her gaze in motion for you to continue your question.

"How many siblings Mr. Grillby have?" You sipped a box of another strawberry carton milk as she finally gulped after several times chewing, "oh, my uncles? Hmm, I think it's about... 5 brothers or more?"

"Nah, probably have more than that." Asha butt in as she pointing to you with her half-eaten wrapped bread, "if my memories serve me right, he has about 7 more brothers, all identical ta him as ya saw several of 'em before, except their colors and clothes."

You nodded, "Whoah, that's neat. Must be lively at their living place with that many siblings he has." You randomly commented.

Asha shrugged, "Betcha. Uncle Fell and Swift are the most interesting fella ya will find among them, heh. Quite annoying if ya stay too long at their place tho."

"Hee…" you nodded in understanding, "by the way, Fuku? You did mention that his siblings just came around about 5 years ago, not too long after the monster race being freed to the surface, where did they come from? I thought they were supposed to be together at underground before?" 

Fuku taps her chin, "Oh, about that, well… I don't know myself. Since my Mom said it was a personal matter so don't press the matter any further to them, and they did explain it was because they prefer to live on their own before. But since coming to the surface they need to rebuild their business from scratch, so they decided to come back and be together!"

"... wow, that was some backstory they have." You hummed in amazement.

"Yea', especially since it the same time the skelebros cousin popping up like a sore thumb out of nowhere, pretty fishy if ya ask me."

Before you could ask back what she means by that, Fuku butt in.

"Why the sudden question though?"

Almost choked on your drink, your hands fastly covered your mouth to prevent the burst like Asha did yesterday to you. Fuku already leaned closer and offers you a tissue to wipe the drips from your hands.

"Uhh, I thought it was pretty obvious? 'Cause you said yesterday if I decided to accept your offer, I'ma gonna live at their apartment building, right?" You wipe off the milk from your mouth and chin. Yuck, seems like you need to do a deep laundry to rinse this milk off your pants. It dripped some on your thighs.

"Oh, so have you decided on your choice now!?" Her hands clasped together as the fire girl beaming brightly, the lights emitting from her tip of fire seems a bit tad more blinding.

"Well... I don't have any choice right now, and you are the only one who will offer this kind of help to someone like me. It felt so ungrateful of me to refuse your kindness, especially after you got through all that trouble with asking your family for me..."

  
  


After the day you visit Grillby's restaurant for an interview, the next day Fuku dragged you to meet her parents at their household and asking for your full story. Many monsters have been befriended by your late mother, and Fuku's mother is one of them. That's why you know the motherly light bluish fire monster was familiar already with you, even though you only met with her several times when you were still just a child. And her Father is just the warmest fatherly figure you could ever meet in your entire life. Shame on the disappointing feeling for you to have your father abandoned you so sudden like this. Fuku is truly blessed with having such a big caring family.

And after you told them your story (again, you still don't know how to felt at the time for things to moving on so fast like this), their sympathy is the last thing you wish to receive, but fortunately, Fuku's parents won't just let you rent the room at their apartment with a cheap price out of pity, since you'll have to discipline yourself with their household routines schedule such as cooking, cleaning, laundry, and much more just how each of their family members would do. You'll get your turn and don't worry, it'll be a fair trade. Since you won't do it alone.

Oh, by the way, Fuku's mother is Mr. Grillby’s cousin. That's their relation with each other.

In a way, you felt weirded out for being accepted just like that, but you can't just go ahead and assume things would go just like you hope it will be. You can never be too cautious.

Moreover, today after school just like you decided to, you'll start to work at Grillby's! A bit exciting and nervous if you have to admit it.

  
  


Fuku scowled at your reasoning and crossed her hands over her chest, "Geez, Frey. How could you forget that already? Just how many times should I tell you until you won't forget them intentionally like this again?" Your shrugs at the question earning the deadpan from Fuku and a medium smack from Asha on your back head.

" _Ack-_ hey!" You whined and rub the place that just got smacked as Fuku sighs deeply and reach out to hug you over your shoulders.

"You are one of my dearest friends, Freyasha. And that reason is more than enough for me to convinced myself on helping you get through this hard situation of yours until you can stand on your feet by yourself. Isn't that what's friend for?" She leaned back and watch you in the eyes sharp yet still gently. This action makes your heart touched, have you ever heard someone told you that word before? Never until now. No wonder you befriend this Fuku girl right after enrolled in this school 2 years ago, have a hunch she will be different.

And you're right on the dot.

Asha huffed an understanding smile as she too reaches for your neck and side-hugging you after Fuku releases the hug, replacing the embrace fast.

"Heck yea', gurl! For your info, I and Fuku is very picky with dis friendship thingies, since we don't want ta make problems with the others, especially a human!" Her hands ruffling your dark brown hair into a mess, making strains sticking out as you groaned and trying to stop her hand finally. She laughs her ass off, never bored by your grumpy reaction.

"But... we just know each other for 2 years only, how can you 2 be so confident and sure that I was a good person?" And they look at you in shocks, both of their mouth agape slightly.

" _Exactly,_ because we've known you for 2 whole years now, so we want to help you!" Fuku retort almost in hysteric as she holds your cheeks on her warm fiery hands, "Asha already told you just now, we monster were very picky with choosing our friend, since it tends to bring problems to us. Especially if they were a human. We might have been made by Mercy, Love, and Compassion, but we still have the normal feeling like a human would have. We just… wanted to be careful…" her grips on her seat hardened as she looks away, trying to hide the grimace on her eye lights that gone unnoticed by you as Asha huffed harshly.

"But you know?" You said suddenly to change the topic, "I can't believe I'm saying all those things to Mr. Grillby at the interview… for star sake, how in haven am I supposed to face him now?!" You hysterically half-shouts to specifically no one in the air, a warm hand extended reach your back and patting you in a circle, "Don't fret, you did great at that interview. And I can see that uncle Grillby was very impressed by your explanation!"

You slumped and leaned to the sidewall, side glanced Fuku in a defeated eye, "you think so? I'm pretty sure that speech was pretty blunt and rude…"

"Oh for _f*ck_ sake, stop whinin' like a freakin' loser, ya pessimist!" Asha snaps out suddenly gaining back your and Fuku's attention to her standing figure. She leaned closer and grab your head, starts to rubbing her knuckles on both of your side heads. 

"Aw aw aw aw, Asha, stop…! That's huuurrttt…!" You whimper trying to push away her hands but it ended to no avail.

After a while, she then finally stop when Fuku took pity on you and asks her to stop and cackled seeing your puffed cheeks in pouting.

"Now stop that depressed-like face of yars, blockhead! Or I will give ya round two of that, did ya want that?"

You frantically waving your hand in front of her, "yeah no, that's enough for today! I will stop my complaint, see? I understand!" And that brings the thin smile back to both of your pals, you can feel the warm feeling in your chest gradually overwhelming your soul.

"Oh right, your part-time job starts today, isn't it?" Fuku interjects between your 3 further chatting.

"Hm? Aah, yeah it is. Mr. Grillby already informs me of what I should prepare before coming there through the message yesterday."

"Need any help on that, bud?" Asha suggests instantly.

You shrug, "Nah, I'm good. I just need to learn the proper way of serving customers and all that customer service jazz. Not that different from what I heard, plus I'll be under surveillance on my first week on the job starting from today, and Mr. Grillby supposed to be my first supervisor. Then next will be his... brothers? If I'm remembered them right. I still haven't memorized the order of their turn tho."

Fuku and Asha hummed in confirmation while nodding slightly, they look a bit comical on how cohesive their action is with each other, a smirk threatening to shows on your face as you hustled away to hide it.

"Oh, _sh*t_!" Asha stands up abruptly, startling you and Fuku in place.

"What is it this time, Asha?" You eyed her in bored, know that whatever she gonna say is not a piece of good news if she had to swear like that.

She turns your way in a panicked face, "I forgot to turn in da project to da baldy scientist!" You snorted at the insulting nickname as Fuku looks at her in disapprove.

"Asha, it's rude to call Mr. Daniel like that!"

"Eh, he won't hear me miles away from here anyway- wait, agh…! You distracted me! I need to bring dat project to him before he goes home today!" She starts to walk back and forth, trying to thinking. Yeah, _trying_.

"Well, that's true. For reminders, he will be on his way in… 15 minutes again? He tends to go home early when his class already over for the day, so I advised you to-" You look over the watch on your wrist and back to Asha who already gone from sight.

"... aaand she's gone. As expected of the skateboard athlete pro of the school, heh." You smirked amusedly, know that Asha's action is always interesting to watch.

Fuku sighs worriedly, "I hope she won't bring out her skateboard in front of the teacher-"

"She already did." You point out outside the window near you two, which shows the ground floor and the school's field outside.

What you can see from there, Asha strolling with a rush through the sports field towards a certain teacher at the end of the open space with her skateboard, shouting loud to the said teacher while clenching a folded file on her hand. The other students and teacher from the office room and other class probably already become the spectator of her shenanigans.

Then from the far back of the field, coming to the disciplinary student chasing over her.

Well, at last, she doing it for a good reason this time.

"Welp, that was fast. And the chase has begun. _Pfft-_ " Fuku facepalmed as you laughed your guts out, almost kneeled and panting between your cackles witnessing this scene.

Fuku suddenly pulls up your arms and drag you descends the stairs, "come on, let's go to the principal room. You know what this will lead on to, she will need our help."

"Yeah, I know. She might end up in either principal or counselor room after this." You said shrugging as your steps fastened to keep up with Fuku haste walk, almost jogging down the stairs.

Seems like today you will clean the halls again before going to your part-time job for easing your friend punishment.

  
  


~~~

You jogging your way to the end of the road, the building of Grillby's restaurant almost on your full sights as you make your way around the place and towards the back door, just like what Mr. Grillby instructed.

You panting and compose your breathing for the next second as you stop your tracks and facing the floor, suck a long breath several times finally calming your racing heartbeat. 

You raise your head and knock the door before a single voice calling out for you to wait for a moment. As the next second a hand swung opens the door inside and a yellow-greenish fireman with white chef uniform greeted your sights. A voice of delighted cheery guy with a hint of crackling fire resounds from him,

"Oh, hello little one! You must be the new girl Grillby was talking about! Please, come in!" He steps aside from the doorway to let you inside after giving a bright smile, motioning his hand. As you smiled back with sweat trailing over your temple you took the moment of the buzzy voice of staff and employees alike of the restaurant walking back and forth around the back room. Many monsters strolling past through some room to bring ingredients to another room you guessed as the kitchen.

He then leads the way as you arrived into a certain room with many lockers inside and some long metal bench to sit at. Oh, it's the locker room.

"Please wait inside here, I'll call the GM in a moment!" And he gone from your sights before you could say thanks, but the next second came, as his head pop out from the door frame comically. And trackback to face you again.

"Almost forget! By the way, my name's Swapby! I'm in charge of the kitchen as the Head/Executive Chef, you'll be in my custody when my turn as your supervisor has come!" He offered you his hand as you take it and he shooks them fast.

"Hello, Mr. Swapby. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future." You say with another polite smile as his smiles just got widened, then turn on his heels as he gets out from the room fast for real this time, "okay, I need to tell the manager now, see ya in a sec, new girl!"

You blinked owlishly, trying to progress whatever heck just happened in this a few seconds. You look around to distract and take in your surrounding, now you take a closer look the changing room has a pretty open space. And no one is there beside you, that's good to know actually. Since it will be very uncomfortable for being stared at by anyone. There's this long white curtain at the end of the room, you got curious and approaching it to see what's behind. Found out it was a changing stool with square space for anyone who needs privacy when changing their clothes.

Because when you arrived here the label on the door is says this was the girls’ staff locker room.

You sat back on the metal bench and waited for some minutes, maybe almost 20 or more? You're not sure until a murmur of 2 familiar crackled fire voice echoed from behind the door. When they got close enough you can make out some words of their conversations,

"-for star sakes, Swap, you should have brought her to my office, not the locker room!"

"But I think she might want to see the locker room since she will work with us from now on-"

"-yes, but her uniform is still in my office."

"... oh."

_'...oh.'_

You subconsciously said that coherently with Mr.Swapby voice. Right, you should've realized it was strange for him to make you wait in a locker room, but then again you don't really know how this newbie staff thingies work around here (and this is your first time too), so you just accept anything they threw at your way, probably.

The door swung open firmly as you look over behind it to found the same Mr. Grillby with his neat bartender outfit, for a moment Grillby was frowning but it changes fast when he sees your figure in an instant. His eyes softened and smiles(?) while took a step closer to you, then bow a bit.

"I'm sorry you have to be escorted to this room, dear miss Freyasha. My brother here, Swapby is supposed to bring you to my office, but he got you here instead." Grillby glance sharp to the said fireman whose fire turned a bit dim and slumped his shoulder, while smiling apologetically he said "Sorry..." and- wait, does his eye lights behind that round glasses of him just twinkles? Nah, it must be your imagination.

You brush it off with shook your head a bit, "It's alright, I'm the one who's unaware about it, and probably should tell him about that. I'm sorry." You tilt your head down a bit in polite manners.

"Don't be. Well, shall we go get your uniform and start your first training, miss Freyasha?" The orangish-yellow flamesman said with sudden change tone of voice, smirking and motions his hand outside. His leader charisma emitting from his stature, make you gulped and smile nervously as sweats trailing a little at your temple. You nodded to his motion as the 3 of you then step outside of the room.

  
  


~~~

After arriving at his office, Mr. Swapby already back to the kitchen as Mr. Grillby wastes no time for an explanation since he already said it in the message, as he just re-explains anything you still confused about. The uniform he gave next consist a long silky black pant, a long sleeves white shirt, a sleeveless black tuxedo, a pair of black shoes with black shocks, along a neat black bow tie like what Mr. Grillby wear. Covering your waist to the knee is a long black apron for when you helping around the kitchen, but you can wear it anytime you want apparently.

3 days ago Mr. Grillby gives you 2 options of uniform, one with a skirt for a waitress and one with long pants for the waiter. Since the job is something practical and you'll move around as much as you can, pants seem to be the most preferable choice, also he says that there's no gender restriction except for the locker room and restroom, as for uniform female can wear male uniform as well, both monster and human. 

The General Manager (aka. Mr. Grillby) next explain about what you will do from now on, how to serve patron and visitors, the excellent attitude of a waiter, how to handle customer and what-to-do also what-not-to-do along with the list of those explanations.

You changed fast to your uniform in the previous locker room from before, and back to the office to listen to some more of the rules that this restaurant had.

_'I need time to take all of this information at once, thank goodness Mr. Grillby already told me beforehand about all of this so I come prepared.'_ A relieved sigh coming out from your nose quietly as Mr. Grillby continues to explain the waiter's part.

"-and that's the summary you should know about being a waiter, am I clear enough, Freyasha?" He ended his explanation of the basic knowledge and rules of being a waiter with a firm tone. You nodded before answer.

"Yes, Mr-"

" _Hold_ , no calling name at work hours. For the one who has a head position like me and Swapby, call us with our position name. For example, please call me as General Manager from now on, Freyasha." You startled at his sudden cut in but fastly focused back to your serious mode. No time for playing around now, because it's where you have to be serious.

"Yes, General Manager. Thanks for the simple explanation you have retaliates to me, sir." You tilt your head down a bit towards him, as he nodded in content.

"Good. It'll be better if you can memorize every staff name here, but you can call them by the nametag they wore on their uniform like what you wear. Now, you can start by taking the orders from the kitchen. The kitchen staff will call you from time to time to take the orders, and they will call in about-"

"Order table number 5 is ready!" A voice calling from inside the kitchen hall.

"Well, that's your cue, don't rush yourself and take it slow for each order. I expect a good result from you."

You nodded in to confirm, "Yes, sir!" And go to the kitchen.

  
  


~~~

"Hey, new girl!"

"Yes!" You fast walk to the calling near the kitchen.

"Take this to table number 7, it's near the second right window of the front row." One of the kitchen staff handed you the tray of food while pointing out the destination point behind the window on the staff door, as you took the tray cautiously, you walk out of the lounge with the firm in every step, grip tightened as you still trying to get used with the shoes. It's not uncomfortable, pretty cozy even, just a bit new to you.

The staff around the place start calling you the "new girl" or sometimes "new human" after the Head Chef (or Mr. Swapby) calling you with that nickname several times when he about to hand you the order. You of course already wore the name tag so everyone can see your name when they need to call, but maybe because you are the first human employee they ever had, they still call you with that title.

You don't bother correcting them, kinda funny to hear it and it'll pass soon anyway.

You walk through the hall with more cautious, because you almost bumped to every monster staff shoulder around the staff lounge, thankfully either they were just that nice towards you and brush you off after giving a quick sorry or they were too busy to deal with your clumsiness.

Since truly, this afternoon and evening hours were very busy on normal days. You thought the busy hours only happened on weekdays, but you wrong. But you need to be strong, sooner than later you have to learn how to be professional!

"Here is your order, dear customers. Two Grillby's special Cheese Burgers, 2 French Fries with melted Mozzarella topping, along with 2 Glass of Special Coke of Grillby's." You placed each of the food and drinks while saying the name to the table with mannerism, smiling thinly.

"Please enjoy your meal~!" you say with a sincere welcoming smile.

"Thank you, sweetie." The customers of monster white dog couple wearing a black coat that you know as a regular here said with gentle smiles as you nodded and turn on your heels fast, hearing another calling from the kitchen echoes for another order to be taken.

"Oh, wait for a moment, human waiter!" You stop your track and turn back, approaching them.

"Yes, ma'am? Do you need anything?" You nervously asks, a bit worried if you have done anything wrong.

The female dog shook her head, "no, can you give me your hand for a bit?"

You blinked twice, relieved but a bit confused by her request, though you do just as she says and offered your right hand for her. She then reaches your hand with both paws and leaving 3 pieces of gold coin on your pal- wait, GOLD COINS!?

"M-ma'am, I can't possibly accept the-" she put her index paw towards your mouth, shushing you.

"Please accept it as a form of gratitude for your good job, little one. Just think this as a generous tip." She says while wagging her tail on her back. You thought it was adorable.

"Yes, we honestly really glad to see Grillby bring a good change to this establishment by hiring you, this might giving us the monster race a new image with having you around this monster restaurant." The male dog says while adding a _'woof'_ sound at his sentence, you thought it was kinda cute.

You felt your soul melted from their utter compliment words, bring an honest wide smile on your face as you tilt down your head towards them in gratitude.

"That's what I'm aiming for to be blunt. And thank you very much, ma'am, sir. I'll take your kind words by heart and this tip, I'll gratefully take it." They give back your smiles tenfold as it just warms your chest more and more. You then back to the staff lounge while trying to hide your goofy smile, feeling over the clouds.

You indeed got the fast attention to being the first human employee, especially for the human customers which have been a regular in this establishment.

Some of them seem weirded out by seeing you here, but most of the looks more relaxed because knowing that another human could work here seeming like a living proof of how friendly this dining place is. You glad at least nothing happened on this first day of your work here.

After glancing over the clock on the wall, you realize it's almost your break time. The busy flood of orders has been decreased so you don't have to hurry for now.

"Yar head looks like it can floatin' over to the stars above. Somethin' good happen or what, new girl?" The purple fireman bartender spoke snap you out of your thoughts while he leaning over the bar counter by the elbow, grinning amusedly observing your expression from his place. He has been watching you for a while now.

"Oh, sir Fellby. It's nothing unusual, a customer just giving me a tip. It's my very first tip I ever got so I kinda happy…" you smile bashfully while scratching your cheek with a finger.

He raised one of his eyebrow(?), "Heh, ya got it 'cuz ya deserve it. Tho, I could give ya a bigger tip if ya serve me just da way I want ya to do, how 'bout dat?" He winks at you behind that shade he lifts a bit so his eyes could be seen as you look at him a bit confused.

"But it doesn't work like that, right? You are the bartender and the main accountant while I'm the waitress, we work at the same place too. So I can't serve you unless you're one of the customers." You tilt your head as the bartender expression fall flat to tad surprise, then fast changed to a chuckled as he held his mouth to conceal the voice of his laughter. He then sighs and eyed you with half-opened eyes in amusement,

"Ya are dim-witted, ya know that chick?" He says while resting his chin on his palm, leaning on the counter again. Make you more bewildered.

And his smug grin gone instantly when a hand smacks his back head harshly, almost make him stumbled on his feet. He turns back fast while complaining at whoever does that.

"What the fu-"

" **_Language._ **" Grillby pointed a fork right in front of Fellby's face while glaring to the purple fireman in a deep firm voice. Fellby stop his word and composed himself quickly.

"What the hell was that for, Grillbz!?" The said man didn't put down his fork and still glaring hard to Fellby, you who watched from the side of the counter can feel the intense atmosphere around the two, start to make you nervous.

"Save your dirty thoughts to yourself, Fell. Don't drag our new employee into this."

"More like _your_ new employee," he spat the words like venom, resulting the glare towards him from Grillby intensified, "Agh, come on, I only teasing her for a bit. Besides, you do know that she seems oblivious of what I mean jus' now, eh?" He jerks his thumb towards you, you've been frowning watching the banters of these two gentlefiremans since before.

"Uhh…" you lost your words, frowning while glancing them who now looking at you alternately.

Grillby then sighs exasperatedly while shaking his head, "Freyasha, it's almost time for your break. You can go back to the break room now. Also, Swap is asking for you to see him just now. If you may, please leave us _alone_. There's something me and Fellby need to discuss."

"O-oh, the Head Chef calling for me? Okay, thanks for the information, sir. I'll be going now!" You nodded, getting the cue to leave them alone and moving fast not minding the disappointed face from Fellby as you strolling fast to the kitchen.

After you fully out of ear reach, Fellby sighs and opted to wipe another glass, finally hearing out what this _brother_ of his needed to say, "What is it now, _Clas_?"

Grillby's brow twitching in annoyment as he stroke his supposed hair of the flames on his head, not facing the purple fella while he sorted some beverage bottles on the shelves.

"Sans just informed me about the newest condition of the machine," Grillby says in almost on whisper tone.

Fellby's eyes widened slightly as his gaze changed to a bit serious. There's no customer at the barstool at the moment, so no one listening to their sudden hushed conversations.

"And? Is it anythin' good this time?" Grillby shook his head.

"No, but I heard he supposed to be able to figure the coordination and decode them again in several months in minimum."

The crude purple guy scoffed in irritate, "we've been waitin' for 5 years now, Clas. Tho I don't mind staying longer 'cuz my original home is worse than here." He smiles bitterly as Grillby side-glanced him in sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that, your sympathy is unneeded here, Grillbz. Ya know Ash has the worst out of all of us."

"Yes, I know. I just… still can't fully believe all of the histories you guys have been through…"

Fellby's brow twitching as he tched himself, "Just man up already, ol' man. It's our lives, we shoulda expect da worse out of our place. Ya lucky for being the happiest one (minus Swap) and able ta come ta da surface."

"..." Grillby didn't speak any further.

"... what, now ya have sudden self-pity?" Fellby pats the orangish fireman's back, gaining the dry cackles from the said guy, "yeah, self-pity is the right word."

They smiled and keep quiet as some customers come to the barstools to order drinks.

  
  


You go inside the kitchen, the staff inside wasn't as many as before since it's break time for some of them. You spot Mr. Swapby at the corner of the bakery area as he then realizes you coming in and motion for you to come closer.

"Hello, sir. I heard from sir GM that you need me? Is there anything I can help you with, sir Head Chef?"

"Oh, haha. You can call me by name at break time, Freya. Oh, and can I call you by that name? I'm not fond of formal calling outside work hours." He scratches his back head while chuckling lightly, you nodded at his request.

"I understand, Mr. Swapby. And of course! You can call me with any name. So, what do you need from me, sir?"

He looks at you in the deflated face from hearing your answers as he just sighs in defeat and fixed the mitten gloves on his hand, then pulled out something from the oven. He placed the tray of freshly baked cookies on the table beside you two and smiles proudly, as his flames on his head curling and brightening as if it just feeling excited like him.

"I just tried a new recipe for the addition menu at the sweets category. I want you to try them since we monsters have different taste buds compared to humans because of our magical body since you a human I want to hear your opinion for them!"

You give the 'o' sound then eyed the tray of cookies. It was a simple chocolate chips cookie you often saw at TV commercials, but better. Pretty tempting and the smells is mouth-watering as you gulped a bit.

"A-are you sure I can try them, sir?" You eyed him prudently, still thought he might change his mind at the last second. But no, the same proud smiles with expectant eyes towards you still there.

"Of course! I'm the one who called you here after all, silly. Now please try, don't be shy!" His round glasses glinted from the light of the lamp, briefly let you see his eye lights sparkling with excitement behind those glasses.

You go over the wash bin and make a quick clean over your hand then drying them on the towel nearby. You take a cookie from the tray, take the first bite, and chewing them slowly to contemplating the taste.

Your eyes widened as you moaned quietly in bliss, the taste is as good as it looks! The crunchy texture from overall it's so tempting, as the sweetness from the milk and sugar mixture so well that you can tell he must batting them until they mixed perfectly, the chocolate chips are such a treat as the fragrance of the classic chocolate bar and the hint of slight bitterness just left some impression of a balanced taste. It has such a harmonious delicate taste if you have to be modest.

"How was the taste, dear?" Swapby looking at you expectantly and have a hint of nervousness in his voice, but he holding in a grin from hearing your moan just now.

"This is so good, Mr. Swapby! How can you make such a heavenly taste of delicacy?" Your eyes twinkle in excitement as you turn your head to Swapby who just smirking in smug.

"Hey! I'm called the Head Chef for something, okay?" He took you by surprise for suddenly ruffling your hair while scoffing playfully, "even though I mainly cooking the main dish, my specialty is pastries and sweets! That's why I often hang out at the baker area more often at breaks rather than the main area in the kitchen."

You nodded in understand and giving a chuckle for forgetting such a fact and for the sudden affection, "Oh right, I'm so sorry, sir. I forgot about it for a moment there." You smile apologetically as a hint of blush appears on your cheeks, a fluttering emotion gathering inside your chest. You know that Mr. Swapby is a cheerful and kind person, but for him to show such kind affection to a newbie like you directly, it feels nice. Like you just gaining a new older sibling in a way (and also he's one of your supervisors either way, so yeah).

You pick another cookie and eating them slowly to enjoy the taste, sighs in delight while closing your eyes, and placed your hand on your cheeks. Unaware of the smiles on your lips, Swapby leaned his elbow on the table while examines your expression. Smiles along with you. Both of you now sit down on the islands beside the table.

"I hope to learn how to cook such delicious treat like this as good as you, Mr. Swapby…" you mumbling between your eating, make Swapby raise his one eyebrow.

"You know, I could always teach you the recipes and we can bake together at my apartment! And speaking of that, I heard you will start living inside me and my brothers living quarters not too long from now?"

You almost choked at the mention as Swapby surprised and frantically apologize while giving you a glass of water, you gratefully drank it and sighs in relief after.

"I didn't know the news has spread that fast for you to already know it, sir. _*chuckles*_ And yes, I'll indeed start living under one roof with you all starting early next month, since my due time for pay the rent of my current apartment is around that time." You rub the back of your neck feeling a bit ashamed. The greenish-yellow guy eyed you with a frown and opted to pat your shoulder.

"Don't worry, Freya. We'll welcome you with open arms! Besides, it will be merrier to have another member of the family! And don't worry about my pervert brothers because Grillby, Sharpby, and I will have your back so no one will dare to start anything to you. We'll make sure of that!" He smiles reassuringly as you smile back in gratitude, about to ask back what he means by… 'perverted brothers'? But then perk up at the new name as a question cross your mind.

"Uhm, sir Swapby? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! What is it, dear?"

And you tugging the collar of your hand sleeves nervously, "Why I didn't see all of your brothers today? Based on what Mr. Grillby told me, there's supposed to be 7 more brothers of him, but I only met you and Mr. Fellby until now. Do you all have a different schedule shift of work or something?"

Swapby nodded at your guess, "actually yes, Grillby must have forgotten to tell you this, didn't he now? _*chuckles*_ We in total are 8 brothers who owned this establishment together, and managing it by dividing the responsibility based on what our specialty is (even tho all of us can do anything). For example, I'm given the responsibility with managing the kitchen as the Head Chef and command around my underling’s chef here to instruct what I told them to cook, there's also Swift by who is the vice Head Chef, but sometimes he takes over my role when it's not my shift. As for the rest, there's Grillby as the GM/General Manager and multi-tasker (aka. He can change his role to anything he needs to be at the time), Sharpby who responsible as the Head Bartender and mainly as a Bookkeeper, Fellby as vice GM and main Accountant (usually helped by other staff as well), Flamby as the Head Maintenance or those who will be needed for fixing any furniture or things that have broken, etc., you know what I mean, right?" You nodded before he continues,

"Then there's Ashby as the vice Accountant, and he mainly stays inside the Accountant office since, well, he's not good with handling the customer directly because of his vocabulary and had a history of disease…" you can hear the worries from his voice, as he trailed off suddenly. A concern growing in your chest upon seeing the frown between his glasses and unintentionally placed your hand over his free hand over the table. Make both him and you startled as you pull back fast your hand flustered.

"I'm sorry! I just- I mean, my hand moved without me realizing it…" you rub your sidearms and avoid his gaze, missing the tint blush over the greenish-yellow flamesman as he chuckled heartily.

"Thank you, little one. Don't worry about it. Now, where did I left off?" You mention Ashby's name as he humming in agree and nodded.

"Right. Thankfully now Ashby has gotten used to the environment, he's the youngest out of all of us after all so we care for him. Then the least but not least, there's... Stripby as the main Host and second Maintenance, the host is someone who meets, greets, and seat customers both directly meeting them in front of the door and indirectly by the phone. But mainly his shift is around evening or the late-night shift because of his… preference. I advise you to not get too close around his presence." Magic green drop of sweats trailing off from his temple (how in the hell is that even possible?)

"Oh! For the host job though, we need at least one person to be on standby at full work hours, and when either Stripby or Sharpby is not around the rest of brothers could be a temporary replacement, or the other staff will do it (the latter will do usually). And in overall, all of us are a multi-tasker just like Grillby. But we need to determine our role to make it clear who is who in charge of each field, that's why we had the role we have today. Today the only one who in charge is me, Fellby and Grillby all day, there's also one day where all of us is working together with such as for holiday event or on weekdays. And that's about it!" He ended the explanation with content hum, as you nodded in understanding.

Swapby then gathering half of the cookies from the tray and put them inside a small paper cookie bag he takes out from the supplies drawer and giving it to you.

"Sorry for keeping you here longer than I intended to, Freya. You can keep this, it's just the sample after all. I'll give the rest for the other staff to try them later, so you can keep the one I gave you for yourself~!" He winked playfully and tap your shoulder before going again with the cookies tray, calling out some staff around the kitchen who is a break to gather.

Not hesitating you nodded and smiles in grateful, who are you to say no for free food?

"Thanks for the treat, Mr. Swapby! I'll be going to my locker now since my break will be over in 3 minutes." You bowed your head to him briefly before he goes and turns back then get out of the kitchen. Swapby drives out the monster staff who still throttling around the kitchen that been watching him and you in curious for some time now, his stern voice is back and he commands them to scatter as the staff frantically fasten their pace and focused back to their work.

  
  


You put the cookies bag at your satchel and lock the locker back, then re-tying your hair to a low ponytail. You have a short hair but not too much that it's been a bit hard for you to tied them, so you need to put on a hair clip for your messy bangs and cleaned the apron from the spilled drinks or food you accidentally got before when taking them to the customer. Thank goodness it has black color so the stain wasn't that obvious.

You got back to serve more of the customer later, bring the order here and there both from the kitchen and the bar, and sometimes help the dishwasher staff that called Woshua to sort the cutlery right on their place.

Grillby has been examining your every action and work, it's not the best but you ultimately doing a good job for a first-timer. Besides, you are a fast learner, this seems to have given you a plus point for becoming a good employee. You also can handle any type of customer as far as he can see until now, the monster patron was more curious about your reason to working here, while most of the human patrons are the same as the monster, but not that rarely a few of them trying to corner you by asking an insensitive and personal question, and even dare to insult you openly. This almost makes Grillby want to step in by reflex but retracts them fast as he sees you stand up for yourself.

Your commendable patient is something to be praised. As you calmly answer their question and ignoring their insult, rather you prefer to just smile and still giving the best customer service they don't deserve from you, just like a professional. And even turn the table in your favor with them at the end somehow.

This gained an approving hum from the GM himself as Fellby beside him whistling in amazement at your little act of bravery.

"She's truly somethin', Grillbz. Where did ya found her?" Fellby asks randomly while watching you finally manage to make the shameless human patron look guilty and apologize to you. You just smile sincerely and accept their apology.

"I didn't found her. She came to me herself, and you know it."

Fellby shrugs, "Heh, I just wanna make sure. So, she the daughter of dat infamous late 'Saviour', eh? I can see the proof of that rumor now." Grillby hummed in agreement as the 2 watching you who realize their stare, surprised a bit for a moment but you nodded politely next to them with a smile and walk back to the staff lounge fast.

  
  


~~~

Several hours have passed and your shift finally ended, you were helping the dishwasher sorting the cutlery back to the rack, as you finished with them and Woshua has been gone to their locker room several minutes ago after you told them to.

Swapby calling out to you from the kitchen door suddenly.

"Freyasha! It's almost time to close the dine, dear. Your shift already over 1 hour ago, why are you still here?" He takes a step closer to you as you rinse off your hand with the towel, "The other staff already left, you know?" He continues.

"Oh, sir Swapby. Sorry for staying late, I saw the dirty cutlery has been piling at the last hour because it's gotten quite busy and Woshua is handling it by themselves, so I kinda wanted to help them finish them fast." You rub your back head and smiles in apologetic. A long sigh coming out from the greenish-yellow fireman supposed mouth as he patting your head this time.

"It's good to be considered, but please be cautious before someone takes advantage of your helpful nature!" He ruffling your hair as you let out a playful groan. The two of you were gotten close pretty fast after that cookies incident.

"I know, sir. I'll be cautious. Thanks for reminding me." You smile lightly as he was frozen out of nowhere, you feel like just witness a hint of blush on his cheek, but maybe the fires from his body are playing with your eyes, just like how Fuku does. He then chuckles and let go of your head. He then escorts you to the locker room to change and you change fast. Wearing your coat and cap, then grab your satchel you came out of the locker room to find Swapby accompanied with Grillby and Fellby now.

"It's already 10 pm now, it will be very inappropriate for a woman to walk alone this late at night. We'll walk you home to your apartment, Freyasha." Grillby said to answer your questioning gaze, as you are flustered and duck your head, whispering thank you for them.

The 4 of you finished locking down all the door of the Grillby's and walk through the side street side-by-side, with you in the middle of them. It's has gotten late and the street was pretty quiet, stars can be seen from where you stand in the sky pretty clear, not mentioning the freezing breeze around the street. But thanks to the literal 3 heaters accompanied you beside, you didn't feel that cold.

Though, you feel nervous for being the first time accompanied by 3 guys from your workplace, and right after your first day of job. They are your boss also the supervisor on top of that!

But the 3 of them oddly keep silent as that just encouraging your slight anxiousness to increase more.

"So, how was your first-day impression?" Grillby asking suddenly break the silence. You turn to see him and think over what to say.

Fiddling with your finger, you shyly answers, "Well, it's been a very good experience, and a very challenging situation to be honest… but overall, I'm enjoying the time working with you, Mr. Grillby." Your lips curling into a sweet smile as you look over to the three of them alternately. 

“I’m still very new at this part-time job, but I’ll promise to do my damnedest hard to show the best as your employee. I’ll leave myself in all of your care, sir. Thanks for having me.”

Something seems to strike their conscience as they act a bit hesitant, but fastly turn at you with a slight sincere smile.

"Good to hear that, dear." 

"Glad you like the place, little one!"

"Hope ta see ya more often, chick."

They said that at the same time and glaring each other look bewildered yet sharp, as you eyed them in confuse but you just smile back and nodded in gratitude, then back to see the road ahead.

You miss the sight of how the fire of these 3 flamesman brightening up and warming your stature as you walk beside them after seen your smile all of them have a different reaction but still giving a similar expression, _blushing madly_.

Compactly they cover their mouth and avoid each other gaze. With you being oblivious from their response. The rest of the walks stay quiet with you still a bit nervous to say anything more while they too flustered to say anything. But the awkward tension has decreased. After sometime later, you finally arrived at the gate of your apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home, sir Grillby, sir Fellby, and sir Swapby. I'm very grateful for your kindness." You giving them that warm smile of yours.

"No problem, dear. We'll go to our apartment now, I hope to see you again tomorrow afternoon at the restaurant."

"Yes, sir!" You said nodding and wave to them as their back turned on you, walking away to the dark street dimly illuminated by the street lamp.

The moment they left, that breezing sensation you felt at first coming back tenfold, instantly send a shiver to your spine. That's why you opted to get inside the building fast and get one the lift, too tired for taking the stairs then got inside the apartment in haste as you throw the satchel on the sofa, flumping down yourself on the cushion.

"Darn, I'm beaten… didn't know it will be this tiring to do part-time job…" you turn your head to the side and sighs in relief, then sit up on the couch. Leaning back your head on the backrest.

"I've still got homework to do and study for preparing some practical exam next month. Though after the practical exam month over, I have the choice to take 1 month’s worth off to take an internship if I want. That will be the perfect time to save up some more and take double shifts for extra pay!" You got up suddenly and smiles in confidence.

"Yeah, I can do this! As long as I'm determined to keep patient and get through all of this, I can save my sorry ass without the need to depend on anyone." You nod to yourself as you flop back to the cushion in relief, eyeing the ceiling.

"I'll be okay, Mom. Please don't worry about me and rest in peace at heaven there. I'll make you proud one day, I promise…" a drop of tears trailing down your cheeks as you gritted your teeth and get up fast.

"I can't ruin my mood today by crying. Oh, I know! Let's prepare some snacks for study later, that reminds me…" you reach your satchel and take out the cookie bag from before, and take a piece to your mouth. Till giving the first reaction when you tried them, you smile happily enjoying the delicacy. Then move over to the kitchen and take out a small plate to place the cookie at, while preparing some coffee from the coffee maker.

"Guess my ol' pal coffee will accompanying me tonight as well. I hope I don't have to stay up too late since I don't want to sleep in the school's nurse office again for resting up." You chuckled dryly, didn't realize the jinx you just put upon yourself from that sentence.

  
  
  


_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yush, I did it!  
> To be honest I'm writing this out of the heat of the moment, and totally going with the flow.  
> That's why, it'll take sometimes before I got the right plot for it. I didn't want to make it too heavy soo, forgive me for taking my time!
> 
> Which I still gonna do it either way :3
> 
> Cya next chaps, pals!
> 
> Edit:  
> Shoot forgot to say this. Lovely thanks to my dearest pal [Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289) for being my beta reader on this chapter!!!


	3. *SORRY, NOT NEW CHAPTER* But NEWS! Aw shucks, here we go again TwT

Hello everyone! I notice how much attention this little one fic I start months ago has got, I was surprised, really. It's exceeding even my own first fic I wrote that still undergoing some rewrites and illustration addition... ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

  
Oh gee, it kinda melts my heart to see how many people like this random fic I made, u guys sure are thirsty for these flameboys, aren't cha?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I just wanna say this just in case that anyone has anticipated this fic's continuation, unfortunately, I must say the sad news that...

I'M GONNA REWRITE ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS (it's only 2 I know) AND ADD ILLUSTRATION IF I CAN! wait, I CAN! BUT NOT NOW!! (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

  
  
I'm gonna need some time to rewrite my main fic and collab fic first, then this fic will have it turn! But yeah, still gonna take time.

  
  
But let's say the time I can promise is around... new year! I've got a lot on my plate for this end-year time, it's near my birthday in December, and I wanna finish all of these plans before then! Also, I'm still in high school, in my last year on top of that, soo yeah. There's that too (；￣Д￣)

Thanks for reading this far, my dear readers. I honestly more active as an artist, or at least I'm trying? Yep. Go ahead and visit my Tumblr, DeviantArt, or IG if you guys were curious about my drawing!

[My Tumblr here!](https://normalayasstuff.tumblr.com/)

[Here is DA](URL%20link) (most of it were still only has illustrations of my main fic, IjbPC :V)

[And my Instagram here~](https://www.instagram.com/normalayasstuff/?hl=id)

Oh right! Here's the link to my other 2 fics if u guys too lazy to see it on my dashboard :b

[It's just by Pure Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388143/chapters/63936754) (again, currently undergoing rewrite and added illustrations)

[FaiTh - Fate in Threshold](URL%20link) This is a collab fic, and so far many people enjoy it!

Oh, did I mention all of these fics are Undertale related? Mhm.

╰(▔∀▔)╯Cya next year maybe?


	4. Another News. I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST TIME-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not as a good one as I hope it would be last month...

Hello everyone! Before I started lemme say this first,

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2021!! XD

A lot of things truly has happened these past months, and how it make me realize just how much free time I've been wasting each day. However, I'm glad to be where I am today.

Buuut that's not the topic we're gonna talk about here today! Pretty sure at least some of u waiting for this new over the month.

I must break this into y'all. That I, decided to stop this fic continuation...

Because I WILL CHANGE THE PLOT AND MAJOR EVENTS FOR THIS STORY, EVEN THE TITLE!! >:V

Why did I choose doing so, u ask? (No one probably asking but oh well)

Hehe, it's veeery simple.

Cuz this current daily life drabbles-like romance story, is not my expertise, AT ALL.

And I didn't think through of what exactly I have to write here. Altho I have the passion of writing grillbaes harem, the current plot and MC (Main Character) I have going on in this story right now, is not something I feel like it's gonna work out.

Aand that's why! I decided to change the plot. Of course we still gonna keep the grillbaes harem part (that's the main reason I writing this one anyway lol), only the MC, background story and of course, new settings I'll re-planning~

The current plot won't really got discarded, but I won't use everything here for my new reformed grillbaes story.

Alright! Time for the sneak peek of the new plot! (Yes, I already start planning it since last week lol)

Title: Warm as a Candle

Synopsis:

Berlin is one odd human among the lot that allowed lingering around this monster city for certain reasons she cannot explain, not like it was a secret since her obnoxious white as snow hair speaks everything. Not to mention her unusual prowess that keep people away 5 meters from her, heh.

Her adoptive mother, deceased after got caught in terrorist anti-monster action protecting her monster friend, and die a noble way with bestowed the title of "Savior" by the King of Monster.

Now that she living alone in a humble apartment and in her last year of high school, her adoptive father who supposed to be gone after his divorce with her mother has been supporting her financially out of guilt, and for unknown reasons he decided to cut all of his support over the years today on email- hold on, WHAT THE FUDGE?

And she even got threatened to get kicked out form her apartment in 2 weeks, SH!T.

Troubled to seek part-time jobs, her study performance degraded slightly, and that gain her 2 best friends' attention at school. Fuku and Asha.

After hearing her situation, the 2 gals determined on helping her out until Fuku finally have permission from her uncle, the owner of Grillby's Bar and Restaurant to let her work there as a part-timer! And the fire girl even offered her a cheap rent at her family's apartment building, that mostly occupied by her close relatives.

Berlin accepts the offer, and was flabbergasted when she finds out her neighbors were the whole Grillby's brothers living under one roof, and they're her new bosses. Frick, how awkward can this situation be?!

She have no way of escape, either just suck this up or live on the street, and she's not eager with the latter choice.

"Ahh, stars. I'm jinxed this, didn't I?"

_-end of synopsis-_

Lol, I really need to shorten that synopsis in the future.

So! That's how it is for now. I will start writing them down once I finished with ths full plot (yes, I'm doing that cuz unclear ending makes me anxious) and upload it here.

And of course, as promised I'll draw some illustrations for this fic as well, not every chapter like IjbPC, tho. I'm not crazy enough to do 2 fics' illustration at the same time. Proobably would be a blog thingies in my new side blog of tumblr :'v

With that said, thx u for reading this far, my dear reader. Plz remember, new year, new page, and new resolutions. And this fic is one of those.

I pray for your, mine, and everyone's well-being. I hope that this pandemic time soon will end. No matter what happen, plz know that u are **strong** :)

Sincerely, Normalaya

**Author's Note:**

> Now the bomb has officially get dropped, u know what's going on with this fic.  
> Thx u for following me till the end. Love u all and see ya next update (soon hopefully)!


End file.
